fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss/@comment-24039146-20141023083516/@comment-25440371-20141024002019
Well, I mademmy fanseries, actually, for persons who like yuri and Aikatsu also, but I made this fanseries because I have fun while editing it, and I have fun doing it, so this is my pleasure, I like to expose my ideas, but I don't have so much space, I say that I made the fanseries to me, it's because I'm acustomed to have nobody to read my things, so I keep it here and in other places, I've shwoed this fanseries for some friends, actually, but I have no hope in making friends here to read my stories because I'm shy and I like to use yuri and other polemic things in my fanseries, I'm doing it for fun, of course, and for me, because I think doing it for me is fun, because I like, I don't see making other persons that don't know me like my series and just put what I think a normal person would like, I have fun while doing my fanseries, my characters and my edits, that's why I've created all the details for them, that's why I like to draw them a lot, that's why I posted it here, because if I wouldn't like for persons to read it, I wouldn't post it here, I'm old enough to know the difference between keep a document for me in Pages or Word Microsoft and put it on a Fandom Wiki, but my priority isn't to make everyone happy with my fanseries, it is to make me happy with wath I've created, and make people look at it, and if they liked it, feel free to coment about it and to talk to me about it, because I like it, everybody likes when someone like a thing that they've done, in othe words: I do my fanseries for fun, I like when people like it, but I will make it to have fun, not to try to make everybody have fun doing things that I don't like to put in my fanseries, just like heterosexual couples. Yes, I've sounded selfish in that comment and I admit it, because I am selfish when it is about my art, because, even that I like when persons like the things that I've done, I would NEVER EVER change it just because one or some persons don't like it, I'll only see that this or those persons aren't my target, they didn't liked the thing that I've created, but there's a lot of kind of persons in this wolrd, all with diferent tastes, just like, I like Aikatsu and you too, but our opinion about a lot of things are differents, I like Pretty Rhythm, ypu also do, but my favorite character is Bell Renjouji, while you don't like her (or it was what I knew), so you are not my target, but there are persons who liked it and will talk to me about it, just like a friend of mine, who fall in love with the series and the characters, and she was a yuri-hater. I also won't keep the book formact of this fanseries only to me, it would be quite irrelevant for me to do this, I will, maybe, put the link here for the persons who wish to read it, and put in some site, thats why I said I still looking a place for it, because I want to share this with people that liked my fanseries, of I would keep it to myself, I would just write it in some documents on Pages or Word and keep it to me, but I want to share it, because I like it, and believe that other persons, who like yuri and "problematic characters" will like it too. If whe "are not sorry" like you said, ok, but I'm still posting my things to my fanseries, my songs and my characters profile/designs, and will make homosexual couples, because I know that there are persons who will like it, and I write for me and for them, wherever they are.